


Bad Planning

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red isn't always strong, sometimes even he needs to be comforted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Planning

**Author's Note:**

> takes place before they started Operation Impending Doom, with the idea of, before that, they would all work together to take out a planet, includes art by uglette @ tumblr at the end ~

Planet Chunk was in ruins, white flags waving. Swarms of Irken ship fly from the planet’s surface, returning to surround the massive, while other’s headed that way. Clean up crews. They could surrender, but that wouldn’t stop their eradication. Any trace of the life that once was there would be no more. It was a warning to other planets. Irk had two new leaders, and they were coming. Nothing would stand in their way. 

Purple watches it all unfold, comfortable and safe from the Massive. A bright grin is on his face, exposing all his jagged zipper-like teeth. Thin fingers hold onto the rails of their post. So tight, his knuckles are turning white. His heart was pumping fast. Their first sweep as the Tallest, it was so exhilarating. It was a success. The other Irken in the room with them were celebrating, laughing. Letting Purple know what a good leader he was, they were. He could only imagine how Red was feeling. Most of the attacks were his idea.

“Teach them to not give us their planet, right, Red?” He looks over at his friend, by his side like always. There’s no grin, his antenna are flat. His face is more stern, eyes calculating. That was normal, yet something felt off. The corners of his mouth are pulled into a frown, but his usual frown. His lips are twitching. He keeps curling his fingers. This wasn’t right.

“Yeah, Purple.” His reply is short, almost scoffed. This wasn’t how he should be reacting. They just conquered their first planet together, they should be celebrating. Red should be ordering the drones to bring them snacks to stuff their face with. Purple narrows his eyes.

“EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM, NOW!” 

All the cheering come to a stop, all eyes on looking at Purple. They were frozen in place. 

“Get out now before I do to you what we did to the Chunkians!” Purple snaps, and they all shuffles out.  
“What was all that about?” Red crosses his arms. "What’s your problem?“

"Me? You’re the one being all pouty over here! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Bring the pilots back in.” Red turns away from him, continuing watching the armadas attack on the planet.

Purple huffs. He wasn’t always the brightest, he knew that, especially when it came to leading the way Red did. But he knew his friend. And he was definitely acting weird. . "What? Are you feeling bad for those Chunkians?“  
”No.“ Red gives a curt reply, grabbing onto the railing. Purple antennae quiver. Such aggressive response. Purple places his hand on his friend’s shoulder. There’s a tremble in his frame. It went unnoticed due to the hovering. Purple’s heart sinks, something was definitely wrong. Red was never upset.

"Red?” He tries speaking in a softer voice. Hard for a loud mouth like him. "What’s wrong? You can tell me anything, we’re friends, remember?“ 

There’s a silence, and Purple thinks for a moment Red is just going to ignore him, or berate him for not bringing the pilots and navigators back yet. A sigh finally escapes the other Irken.

"There was so many deaths, Purple.”

Purple’s brows furrow. "But that was the whole plan. Kill all the Chunkian and re–“

”NO!“ Red whips around, Purple jumps back. "So many Irken death Purple! Almost thirty percent of the Irken sent there aren’t returning! And you know why Purple? Because of my invasion plan! My decisions that did this!”

Purple tilts his head. It didn’t seem so bad to him. Every war had its casualties. The two of them were always a tad squeamish, no matter how strong of a face they put on in battle. Thinking of fellow Irken falling in battle was enough to weigh heavy on them. But he thought Red was like him, over that. "Red, it’s okay.“

"No, it isn’t Purple.” He snaps, antennae raised. Clicks rumble in the back of his throat. "If I had just listened to you, took your advice for the invasion plan maybe this.. maybe..“

He trails off, swallowing. Tears well up in his furious eyes, and his gaze lowers. Eyes dart around the floor. "I have to be a good leader, Purple. I can’t tarnish my legacy, our legacy. I won’t do that to us, especially you.”  
Purple’s eyes widen, taken back. He wasn’t sure what the proper response was to that. It upset him so much seeing his friend act like this. It should be a happy day. But he was so concerned over sullying their name, sullying his name specifically.

“Red… It’s okay. I promise.” He pats his friend on the shoulder, unsure of what else to do. Red was always the confident one, Red was the one Purple looked to for assurance. It was rarely the other way around. "We just became the Tallest. Our legacy will be a great one. We conquered a planet faster than Tallest Miyuki ever did. Everything will be fine. We’re going to be the Tallest that conquer the galaxy!“

Red inhales, and looks up. He blows out his breath, and shakes his head. After a moment, he grins. "Yeah, you’re right, Purple. We’re going to be the best at taking over all the space orb thingies!”

“Yeah! All the planets will be ours!” Purple beams, and throws his arms around Red, rubbing their foreheads together. Red hesitates, but then brushes his antennae against them, wiggling them against each other.  
Red pulls away, chuckling. “Let’s call the pilots back in and make them do stuff for us!”

There’s a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, and Purple knows everything is going to be okay. He laughs with him, clapping his hands. "Now this is the Red I like to see!“  


  
  



End file.
